Advisment
by finmagik
Summary: A fanfic that takes place durning OoTp. Millicent goes to Professor Snape for career advisment.
1. Chapter 1

It was Millicent's 5th year, time for career advisement. She stepped into Professor Snape's office. She closed the door, quietly. She hoped that she is early, maybe he won't be there. Being close and alone with him makes her stomach quake.

"Ms. Bulstrode," She hears from the front of the room.  
There sits Professor Snape at his desk, his cold dark eyes surveying her.

"Sir," she said in a small voice. Suddenly her body which was perfectly okay a few moments ago, is far to large and awkward. She isn't good with words, and she could never tell him anyways, it would hurt to much.

"Sit down," Snape said.

"Yes, of course sir," She said and sat down carefully, gently on the chair as if she could easily break it, perhaps she could.

"Ms. Bulstrode do you have idea what career you want?" He asked calmly.

"Well errrm… I was thinking of doing something with Ancient Runes, Sir I'm good at that," she muttered into her chest, she's beginning to sweat underneath her robes.

"Ah, anything perhaps a bit less vague?" He asked.

"No sir," she said. "Sorry sir."

"That's regrettable Ms. Bulstrode, with grades like yours, I had hoped that you would picked something," He said, idly looking through her records on the desk.  
She almost smiles at this, it's practically a compliment, she plucks up the courage to ask.

"Sir, I was wondering how are my Potions grades this year?"

"Well, since you asked," He pauses. "Awful, I expected more from you, especially after the private lessons I gave you last year."

"Will I be taking Potions next year?" She asked there is the merest hit of desperation in her voice, she has to have an excuse to see him, even if it in a classroom full of other students.

"No," he said shaking his head. "I doubt your can get the grade required for advanced Potions."

"Oh," she replies it feels as though a small dart had pierced her heart. She gets up to leave.

"One more thing," He said. "Sit down Ms. Bulstrode."

She gulped and took her seat.

"I know all about the stupid little schoolgirl crush you have on me," He said.

In her daydreams, he would kiss her at this point. He would tell her he loved too, but the sinking feeling inside tells her this isn't going to happen.

"Sir I-" She starts, trying to sound to sound lighthearted, but her face is coloring.

"I'm not blind Ms. Bulstrode," He said calmly. "Stop it, it's futile, it's distracting you from your schoolwork. And I'm sure you can see it's utterly pointless."

"Yes Professor Snape," Millicent said her voice is barely more then a whisper. "Can I go now?"

"Yes," Snape said.

Millicent left, she walked down the hallways, her face a blank mask. When she got to her empty room she broke down, crying silently into her pillow, her little bubble of hope burst.

Back in his office Snape shook his head and sighed. "Bloody hell, the first woman whose attracted to me in nearly twenty years and she's 15 years old and 16 stone." 


	2. Chapter 2

Millicent still stole glances when she was sure he wasn't looking. She had hoped her affection for him would melt away in the summer. It didn't because it wasn't based on appearance that much it was based on personality, he was still clever and still had the same biting sarcasm and the same darkness.  
He had rejected utterly, and she could see how inappropriate any relationship would be.  
No one would want a girl like her anyways, not these days. In ages past they carved images on the walls of women built along her lines. She was a stone age Venus in a modern world that only accepted lithe and svelte girls. At least Venus had been pretty, Millie wasn't. There was no one for her.  
Pansy was her only friend, but that was when no one else was around. Now, Pansy wasn't any fun when they were alone because all Pansy did was whine and sob over Draco. He had been ignoring her, breaking promises, he had been easily irritated, all sorts of things. Millie would have given anything to have a boy even if all he did was break her heart, but she didn't want anyone else. And she'd never have Severus, a name which she only dared to call him in her heart of hearts.  
She had tried this summer but it gone wrong, she had flung herself at any boy who seemed the least bit interested. She became infatuated and everything had spun horribly out of control. She still wasn't sure who had taken advantage of whom. But she remembered the pain, his ragged breathing and the stuffiness of the hayloft. That boy had never talked to her after that, and she felt so filthy.

Snape still noticed that Millicent was making sheep eyes at him. He had tried to put a stop to it, last year, obviously it hadn't worked. He was marked man, Dumbledore told him he understood that Severus had to make the unbreakable vow. Did that old man know anything? By this time next year, his name would be right up there with Judas Iscariot. That's why he even got the Defense job, Dumbledore was throwing him bone, that's all. His gaze returned to Millicent, she already had the body of a woman-- two women in fact, maybe three.It would be so easy, to get her, she was young and while not pretty she already wanted him. By the end of this year it wouldn't matter if he added statutory rape to his list of sins. So why not?

It would be so easy, to get her, she was young and while not pretty she already wanted him. By the end of this year it wouldn't matter if he added statutory rape to his list of sins. So why not? 


End file.
